


A Bovira Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [83]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Meta, there is no fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bovira Fanfic

            “So I'm thinking here, really, just thinking, and I can't help but wonder—” Bolin took a deep breath and closed his eyes and pressed his palms together to point them at Kuvira. “If you were an orphan, and I was an orphan, then how come that similarity— _never_ came up, like, at all?” He paused to let Kuvira say something, and when she didn't, he continued, “I mean, wouldn't that have been the absolute perfect moment for you to manipulate me? Like I am very, very used to being manipulated in this series, and I just realized how—incredible it is that an opportunity like that just... never happened.”

            “Would you have preferred if it did?” Kuvira asked calmly.

            “Well _no_ , of course not, but—”

            “Then be grateful you were lucky enough that it didn't.”


End file.
